


Little, Big, Knightonia

by DebesteDARookieSquad (NagitosWaifu)



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Might make some small Ninjago crossovers in the future, Multi, Praying S5 isn't the last of the nexo knights, The fact Knights of the realm is almost unfindable is baffling, it's so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagitosWaifu/pseuds/DebesteDARookieSquad
Summary: Just watched Knights of the Realm, my heart literally died by it's cuteness. Mostly just some drabbles around the when the knights were still in school and a few throughout the season.But poor jestro S4 finale only makes me hope S5 will treat him right. Q_Q1 - "Never listen to Lance 1" Clay and Jestro focus after Lance's statement in Part 2 of KotR2 - ????





	Little, Big, Knightonia

The chance encounter of a lifetime with a well-known knight of the kingdom, Jestro blew it and ruining whatever chance he’d of paying back the man who gave him shelter and a chance for a future. Lance was right, he wasn’t just bad – he was horrible! Couldn’t get a single thing right even after all those hours wasted on tutoring him. No matter his efforts, the frustration of completing even the simplest task Clay recited daily from the Knight’s Code, and ultimate either incomplete or a clumsy mess of choreography. The academy stood behind him, overshadowing his every thought. How would he ever tell Sir Griffiths? Paying for most of his expenses, he’d probably be kicked out.

Running away, it stung knowing his friend only kept him because they were friends. Nobody would willing choose him if they weren’t obligated. Everybody knows Clay follows obligations with a passion, even when it went against common sense.

His nose clogged up and his swelling tears flowed down like a broken dam. His feet hurt, choking on his exhaustion as his lungs weren’t quite working, Clay’s voice grew until those footsteps stopped stomping hurried, why was he wasting his breath for excuses? Some people just had all the luck. Clay gentle spoke his name, placing his hand on his shoulder, circling his thumb on his sore spot. “Lance doesn’t know what he’s talking about. With enough time—.”

“Clay I know.” Jestro cut through the emotional fluff of a pep talk. This wasn’t their first rodeo. “I know I’m just holding all of you back. But what about him? What do I even tell him? That I wasted yours and everybody’s else time? I’m a street urchin, I’ve always been and always will be one.”

His friend paled, it was a serious problem. They both came from nothing and somehow, by a miracle of sorts, were given a chance to prove themselves. The only difference being Merlok had gotten his money’s worth. The Claymore belonged from Griffiths himself and was Clay’s greatest treasure.

“I’ll think of something! I’m sure if a knight’s path isn’t meant for you than maybe I can convince Merlok! Maybe magic is the way to go!” His problems wasn’t dismiss, but only Clay understood the fickleness of adults. His father having vanished and his mother’s death. Jestro’s own name wasn’t something he was given at birth, just a nickname by his fellow villager’s street rats. At the very least, Clay remembered his family and bore a true family crest. “But really, you shouldn’t listen to Lance. He’s kind of shallow, just like the rest of the lot.”

“Do you really think, Merlok the wise, would really take me?”

Clay nodded, assuring his fears were boundless. “Yeah! Also the kingdom is lacking in wizards anyway. Maybe you have untapped potential.”

“I ain’t all that smart, tho’. Like even Axl get better grades than me.”

“Axl is passionate, and one shouldn’t judge a book by its cover anyway.” Clay defended, walking towards the capital.

He looked back, a bit befuddled, didn’t Clay want to bring him back to school? “Clay, school's back there.”

“It’s fine, Lance could use some lessons from Macy anyway.”

“But your perfect record.” Or it wouldda been perfect hadn’t the boy always come to his beck and call. “… I’m sorry you alwa’s gotta get me outta this ruts.”

Clay sighed and with the same conviction as every other time, said “It’s just some bad luck. You really need to ease up on yourself once every while.”

“Says the pot to the kettle.” Jestro rolled his eyes, walking with a little more skip for his step than before. Sir Griffiths always spoke well of the old wizard. Clapping his hands a bit, having a bit of extra money to buy a small snack. “Maybe we can stop by the new cafe around the Arvan street?”

“Sure thing, Macy told me there muffins are to die for.”

“Must be pret’y good, huh?”

 

Living in such a huge city really made one take a second look back to their previous villages. Truly small and tiny compared to those like the technologically advance Kingdom, alongside the few lands the nobles obtained. Blue theme decorated the city throughout, unlike their homes were it was either a secondary or tertiary outlining color theme, Clay always wanted to go to the arena. Despite there being several better choices, if he really wanted to truly enjoy life’s leisurely. But the young knight worked hard, constantly, maybe even excessively so – but it proved worthwhile because literally nobody passed Clay’s unbeatable track record; even seniors before him barely accomplished. Taking their snacks and smoothies, the boy directed him elsewhere than what he was use to.

Instead watching grown-up knights practicing or show their marksmanship, they took a quite right turn into one of the Royal Jester’s Jokes Knightley’s comedy stands.

“Are ya’ sure? I mean...” He really didn’t want to stop but he also knew Clay didn’t find the man very funny. Clay nodded, pushing him as they brought their own drinks in while ordering a plate of exclusive maple-glazed peanuts & bacon. Permitting them from seeming too rude at the host. “Thanks, Clay.”

“No problem, we deserved it.”A small white lie, he knew Clay’s sense of humor. But Jokes material were golden. A bit mean-spirited but real funny. They chatted how to break the news, for some unexplained reason the boy seemed convinced Merlok wouldn’t say no. The wizard never minded him intruding in their residence inside the castle walls. Too bad, Clay lived with a guy ancient as time itself, because all they had were old styled games and chess, mostly just chess. No video games of any type, the old man never seemed against the notion but Clay took everything to literally for his own good.

Occasionally, he broke out in maniacal laughter, holding his ribs by how much the joke hit just right on his funny bone. The man was a class act, something he could imagine be a life of luxury, living in the castle with the king.

“I can’t believe you didn’t laugh once! Like whatcha’ wong wit’ ya?” They left, twilight coloring the sky above, always with that azure tint which the barriers provided. Time passed him by and he didn’t even notice. Even the horrible pit in his stomach felt full, all his fears gone because a bit of laughter. An ironic source of contemplation, all his life humiliation became his scapegoat and his constrict that followed him no matter where he went. Laughing at him, always being the punchline. He could never be as great as Jokes, but the man always made his life easier to say the least.

“I’ll laugh when he cracks a good joke.” Clay said without a hint of remorse. Throwing away his drink, going back towards the academy dorms. “Everything he spews is rather… unpleasant. But I’m glad you’re feeling better. Don’t listen to fancy-pants. Lance needs to learn to – be – a knight, not just act like one.”

Isn’t that just the same thing? Lance did say something like that…

But they got along pretty well in drama class. Sure, he was kinda a jerk, especially today, it wasn’t as-if he lied. Jestro wasn’t blind, he knew Macy forced smile meant it was his fault and Clay always took three hours longer than when alone. Clay never made excuses where his red-head friend would to avoid him.

“You know… you don’t always have to compromise with me aroun’.”

“What does that even mean, Jestro? I never compromise.” The honorary junior knight stated. Flaring at the implication, pointing out what had happen today. “You shouldn’t let yourself follow Lance just because he thinks he’s better than anybody.”

He stayed silent, holding his hands as his thumbs wrestle against one another. If he only just followed Clay’s instruction, maybe all of it could have been avoided. Clay’s restrained groan escaped him, grimacing before turning to face him.

“Don’t misunderstand, Lance is to blame.”

“Is he really?” He stared into those sea blue eyes, filled with determination burning his uncertain reflection, reminded him they lived in different worlds, regardless of origin. “Clay, if I weren’t here, you’d already would be promoted, ‘stead of wast’n’ time wi’h me.”

“I rather be with you than without you. You are my comrade, my friend and my shield. A knight without his shield is a pointless sword-swinger. Knowing nothing but combat can somethings be my downfall, every time I feel overwhelmed you always know how to make me feel better. And the truth of the matter, sometimes I fail to be there.”

“But you have good reasons.” What was he even talking about?

“I wasn’t there when you tripped, or ‘that’ event, the only reason I couldn’t be there is because you felt I shouldn’t be there and if that isn’t good communication, I don’t know what was.” Oh, that. It wasn’t a big deal. Another shoulder pat later, they continued onward in a rather strange silence. It was something he’d all but forgotten. Choosing in avoiding those memories altogether than facing them at all. A few miles later and reach the outskirts of the school’s territory, he didn’t know when but Clay suddenly held his hand, holding it loosely, unsure what to do. Facing the young knight, who gaze forward, flickered back awkwardly.

“I wanna be a better friend, I guess, what I’m trying to proclaim.” The stance sounded confident and the uncanny valley of awkward, which didn’t fit any sort of descriptive words he’d use to describe Clay.

Tightening his grip, Jestro nodded. “You do realize this is a bit weird, right?”

“Really? I don’t know, I thought I should of hugged you but that came off way too strongly.”

“Hugs are normal, you know.”

“And hand holding isn’t?” Clay questioned wide-eyed.

“Well, it’s one of those things you see in rom-shows on Holovision. Hugs, not too much implication. A commonplace practice.” He listed on other things about their mundane difference. Talking for the sake of drowning his own embarrassment. “It’s something you do with somebody more intimate, you know?”

“And I think these subtleties are all rather meaningless.” Quipped his hand-holding friend. “But it’s in the right direction, no?”

“I dunno ‘bout that.” Jestro admitted, not that he knew much of friendship apart to use and be used aspect. Clay being mostly his only friend, the fact the other admitted he held similar feelings helped, but if he wasn’t here one day: nobody would bat an eye, forgetting him within the next hour.

“You’re not just my friend. You’re my best friend. Irreplaceable.” A sudden statement halted him where he stood. “I feel like you didn’t understand the shield part, so I’ll be upfront, remember that.”

His hand felt warm, unknowingly those word tighten his chest, breathing became difficult, sobbing for no discernible reason. There were no reasons to get so emotional, Clay woulda say it to anybody; believing everybody was of vital importance or some nonsense like that. Staring at his feet, unable to face him for acting like some crybaby. Wiping away his tears, smiling at the awkward mess staring at him worriedly before his lips curved upwards, touching his eyes that gleamed with reminisce.

“You’re an overachiever. Like nothing you do will top this mess of going out of town.” Jesting, Jestro arms extended, geeze, was he short compared to mister perfect. Amused, Clay shook his head guiding him towards the dorms.

“Admit it, watching the king’s royal knights in combat is amazing.”

“The first five times, yeah. But it gets old.” See anything enough times. Like, there wasn’t much sport.

Clay remarked, “Just like Knightley’s jokes.”

Rude, much?

 

* * *

 

 

Entering his dorm, the royal knight kept a light step. A good week past – between practices, studying, and team training – before Clay was able to tell him about Merlok’s answer. It seemed the news finally reach his benefactor this dreary night. The man didn’t seem upset, or so he hoped. If anything the man acted with hesitation, like he was handling glass. If he wasn’t mad, then Jestro considered it a victory. Nevertheless this situation was questionable, simply because wizards don't join the knight’s academy. He’d probably have to leave the premise. Sitting himself on an empty chair, Jestro looked from the couch, keeping quiet usually avoided much of the problematic elements with these heavy topic discussion. He didn’t want to start anything.

“Young man, why didn’t you talk to me? I just heard from principal Brickland, of all people.” The very same voiced used when the royal knight asked him if he’d do his very best. Far too gentle and unnecessary. He expressed hurt, wondering out loud keeping his tone gentle. “Jestro, if you didn’t want to be a knight, I wouldn’t abandoned you. I might not be your father but the very last thing you need to believe is that if you fail I would throw you away.”

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to be a knight but...” His voice spoke so low, he hoped the man heard. His instinct was to be unnoticeable. Smaller ones usually got overlooked. So much for being Jestro – the talented. “I couldn’t even be squirebot levels of competent. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up being a wizard! Those are still kinda important, right?!”

“I don’t care if it’s important. I brought you here to find your footing. Whatever you choose to be.”

“Really?” Maybe it was all for saving face. Jestro realized, he’d made the knight look bad in front of his friend and Merlok. No matter wherever his actions lead, one little step and everything went awry! Keeping his head down, it was the only course of action. Forcing a formal, appropriated tone “Thank you, Sir Griffiths. I’m sorry about not informing you first.”

“Jestro, you sounding a lot like Clay. I never knew you for the stiff formal.” Griffiths said, slack-jawed. Curiosity mixed with certitude, the passive approach ended with the tone that fitted the roguish knight of the royal elite. “You don’t need to pretend with me son, honest. But it be nice to know beforehand next time.”

“What about my living arrangements?” The question festering since they started speaking. The principal stated anybody the man brought was paid with his hard-earned paychecks, so there remain uncertainity there.

“Well, I spoke with Merlok and considering you’ll be taught personally by him, he’ll allow you temporary residence occasionally. However, this dorm is yours until you become a man. I’d suggest you make a living as a real worker in Knightonia, be it a wizard or god knows only what.” Getting on his feet the man paused, examining the room with newfound interest, and assured him without much doubt than mostly pity. “You might be a runt, you might not be all that talented, but I know my faith in you wasn’t for nothing. Next time, Jestro keep in mind in the Knight’s Code nobody gets left behind – everybody is equal under our camaraderie.”

He repeated his thanks, muttering, “I understand.” Watching the man give his friendly gesture, leaving him behind with his thoughts alone. Disappointment was written all over his face, sorrow of having dealt the wrong cards, and Merlok probably spoke negatively because of Clay.

Every job he was given before meeting the knight ended in downright failure.

Every job after joining this school ended in failure. His physical training went nowhere, his academic studying went nowhere, and his acting hobby went nowhere despite all of his passion and effort.

Having a track-list like that wouldn’t inspire anybody.

With a heavy heart, he slide into his bed unable to deal with this outcome.

It look like a promising future, he’d put everything and more into it. Closing his eyes, dreaming the possibilities conceivable only in realm of sleep. Tonight ended weirdly. Nobody talked down to him nor a single scolding by any of his authoritarian figures. Clay texted him some new joke after learning a new knightly term, telling him about plans for tomorrow, and the only person he looked up to didn’t fit his image.

If it was a misunderstanding then he never wanted to know. Not today, tomorrow or even a year from now.

 

His phone beeped, shuffling underneath the sheets grabbed it, another message from Clay:

 

“So how it go? Sir Griffiths visiting again. They’re talking about rather mundane stuff but I think it concerns you.”

“It went okay. He’s not mad, I think, I call that a victory.” Squinting his eyes, the phone was too bright.

“To me he seems sullen. I was worried for a second.”

“Clay, you can write chatspeak once every while, right?”

“If I’m not in any real hurry, Internet slang is unnecessary at best.”

“But you do understand Macy’s text, right?” One of his present seven Knightonia mysteries.

There was a good pause, popping up another response after a good minute. “LOL, Macy is pretty much easy mode, it’s Lance that outright horrifying.”

“Lance texts you?” He would of never guessed.

“Macy enforced it and now I live in immense regret every day I get a message from him. At the time it didn’t seem like a bad idea. Any idea what a hipster is? I thought it was somebody hip, but apparently my lingo is outdated like Merlok.” He chuckled right into full blown laughter. It was so true and that wasn’t mincing words at all.

“OMFG, WATCH SOME HOLOVISION BOI, THIS IS AN ORDER BY THE COMMANDER JESTRO!” Clay responded with a winking tongue emoticon, taking another minute to type.

“Never KNN never has anything worth watching. I’ll stick with comics and books.”

“You always disappoint me, Clayboi. Tomorrow I’m teaching you the hippest things since Merlok return to the kingdom.”

They ended up chatting until it hit Clay’s ‘bedtime’. The boy followed the rules like it was his lifeblood. Since waking up didn’t have a rule attached to it, beyond not being late, Clay asked if it was alright to message him around 5:30, an hour after waking up. The madman. He rejected the offer and reminded him that normal people only want to be message post 8 O’ clock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want anything in particular, i'll consider it. xD I know my writing isn't great but if u have any particular request i wouldn't mind giving it go, for the most part.


End file.
